Unexpected Moment  A SasuSaku Fanfic
by CatAnimeGirl218
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke Struggles for anyone not to ruin they're moments together... Find out if they succeed or not!


_My second shot!_

_I mean, My Second Oneshot!_

_(You might think I might be drunk huh!)_

_Enjoy!_

_Hope ya like it!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Very simple. But I wish I do!**_

_**Claimer: My Story, No Stealy!**_

_**xxXxx**_

After class in the Academy…..

"Yes, I won over Ino again!" Inner Sakura says. She is so happy that she won over Ino, again. But…..

She saw Ino with Sasuke by her side. "Graaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I bet Ino's trying to make me angry again! She really wants to get a bag of punches huh? Well she's going to see what she'll get!" Inner Sakura blurted up.

'Ino's really annoying' Sasuke thought. "Ummmmmm Ino, can you get off me for a while?" He asked. But Ino refused. 'Oh no, what if she sees me. This is bad…' He thought. Then, he notices Sakura by her side.

'Sakura! Oh no…' he thought.

"Aaahh… Sakura, can you get Ino off me?" He whispered to Sakura. "I'm glad you asked." She said. Without a word, Sakura pulled Ino off Sasuke. "Excuse me Sasuke….." She said playfully. "Sakura, where the hell are you taking me?" Ino asked. "I was just doing someone's request." She pulled Ino away from Sasuke until no one, even Sasuke can see them.

Booooogssssshhhhh! Sakura gave her a BIG, POWERFUL, STRONG, FIRM, WHOLE Punch in her ugly face!

_**(A/N: For Sakura, It's ugly…)**_

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ino asked, Surprised. "As I say, it's someone's request" She said and run away. Catching up with Sasuke.

"Thank you Sakura…" Sasuke said. "No problem. I loved doing it to her anyway." She replied. "But that gave her an 'ouch!' doesn't it?" He asked. Sakura replied. "Of course!. I would be REALLY puzzled if her face was not broken!". They laughed and continued to talk and have a good time.

Meanwhile, one the other side, Naruto was punching trees with Sasuke's face carved in each tree.

They heard it, and approached it. Just then…

Booooooggggggsssssshhhhhh!...

Naruto accidentally threw a BIG, WHOLE, POWERFULLY MONSTEROUS and THE MOST LEGENDARY Punch into Sasuke's poor cute face. Even though it was just an accident, He can throw that much?

Sasuke's before cute face was now a flattened one. Poor Cute Sasuke…..

"Sasuke? Ooooopssss, sorry…. Hey! Why am I going to say sorry? I Love it anyway! Hahaha!" Naruto said to himself. Sakura was and ENRAGED by this…..

BBBOOOOOGGGSSSHHHH!

Sakura then THREW IT BACK!

"Ouch Sakura, Why did you do it?... Ow…" Naruto asked. Hinata seeing what was happening was also hurt. But she's gotta do something of course…

"Like you said before… 'Hey! Why am I going to say sorry? I Love it anyway! Hahaha…' Well whatever reason's in your mind well that's the same as me!" Sakura Blurted up.

Hinata entered the scene and took Naruto's side.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I'm sorry for what Naruto have done… He's just training. He just accidentally punched Sasuke… We're so sorry, we have to go…" Hinata defended. She took Naruto somewhere and healed him.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll heal you." Sakura said and healed Sasuke's face, returning his cute face.

" Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said. "Why don't we just go to the Big rock where the Hokage's faces where carved? It's a nice view over there, since sunset is about to come." He offered. "Well that's a great idea!" Sakura accepted and giggled. They both reached the Big rock just before the sunset.

"Wow! It really is a nice view over here…" Sakura sat beside Sasuke. "It really is." Sasuke agreed.

They both watched the sunset. Sakura lie her head in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke blushed up like is face would blend in the sunset. Silence fell on the peaceful village.

Just then, Sakura lift up her head and turned it to Sasuke to say something when…

Sasuke Kissed Sakura…..

They both blushed as if no one would see them kissing because their faces are blending in the sunset's blazing colors…

After a few moments they broke up for air.

"I Love you Sasuke…" She uttered. "Me too…" He responded.

Affter sunset…

"Well its getting dark…we've might be declared 'Missing' in our homes, are we?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah we better get back home." Sakura agreed. "Let me get you back home then…" He offered. She accepted it.

After a few moments, Sasuke led Sakura back home and waved goodbye. Sasuke then returned back home too.

Sakura was about to sleep. She thought…

'My first kiss was my Unexpected Kiss…'

**xxXxx**

_Yay! Another story done!_

_Reviews please! They make me happy! I don't know why!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
